Country Girl
by angels13
Summary: Clary, Jon, and Simon live in Tennessee on a rich farm. Jace, Isabelle, and Alec are being forced to live there for the school year. Can the the country handle the city boys and girls? CLACE, SIZZY, MALEC, JAIA. ( language)
1. New Folk

**CPOV~**

"Clary, there's an old family friend coming to live with us. Be on your best behavior and show him around. He's from the city." I nodded. "Yes, papa. When will he be here?" "A few days time."

"Alright, I'll make sure Jon knows."

"Oh and he's bringing his adopted siblings as well. To help keep him under control." I nodded. "Okay, I'll get everything ready, papa."

JPOV~

"Jace, Isabelle, Alec, please sit." Robert had called us for as 'family' meeting. "We are visiting an old family friend from school. Pack for a long trip. I know school is starting but it'll make sense soon. Bring comfy outdoors stuff." We ran upstairs to pack. "That's weird. When do we spend time doing outdoors stuff?" Izzy asked. "I don't know. Somethings going on. Do you think it has to do with the party last week?" Alec shrugged. "Possibly."

After a long flight. We were put in an old truck. "Where the hell are we?" Isabelle said looking out the window seeing only fields of cows and bulls. "Tennessee." Maryse and Max were in the truck in front of us. So Isabelle went completely off. "Why the hell are we in fucking Tennessse?!" Robert was silent. "Stop. I want to get out." I said. Robert actually pulled over. "Okay, see that giant house, meet you there when you decide to be mature." Alec, Izzy, and I stood on the side of the road. There was a fence that cut through the road to the house he said we were going to. "Let's cut through here. It'll be quicker." Izzy said. "I don't know. Snakes could be in that tall grass." I said. "Oh, is the might Jace Lightwood scared?" She climbed over the fence with Alec and I followed. We were about half way there when three horses came past. We look behind us and a bull was charging. "Ahhh!" Izzy screamed. We ran but the people on the horses didn't. There was a girl with fiwry red hair. She pulled out a rope and caught the bull. She set it an another direction. She took off her hat. "Why are y'all on my property?" She has a hot counrty accent. "Hello lovely. We are suppose to go to that house, can you take us?" She raised her eyebrows. "Your the city slickers?" "Um I guess, whatever that is." Izzy said. The girl laughed.

CPOV~

How stupid are they? "Si, grab miss prissy. Jon you can get him," I pointed to the black-haired boy. "Alright," they hoisted each of them on their horses," meet ya back at the house." They trotted off. "Get on." He laughed. "On what?" I quirckes my eyebrows. "The horse you, dingbat." "I know but how?" I slipped off of Adele. "Put your foot in here then jump and swing you leg over." He did so. I grabbed her rains and pulled her with me. "So red, what's your name?" "Clary, what 'bout you city boy?"

"Jace." She nodded. "We need to hurry." I hopped on Adele in front of him. "Hold on tight." I said. "Um..?" I rolled my eyes and took his arms around my mid-section. "Like this." I said slowly. I could feel his fingers through my shirt. It sent shrivers up my spine. "I'm good." He said shakely. Adele started to gallop and his front side brushed against my back. I felt I'm put his face in my neck. I saw Simon helping the girl off his horse. "Is she okay?" I asked. "She's a little shaken up." Jon said. I laughed as two trucks pulled up. "What did you three get it to now?" A man looking just like Alec said. "They got in the bulls pin, luckily my brother Jon, Simon and I were there. Your daughter here I think is a little shaken' up." I said looking towards the girl. I slid of my horse and helped Jace down. "Wow is that a horse?" A boy who looked like the girl with glasses came out of the second truck. "Yeah, you wanna' pet her?" He ran up and stroked her neck. "Robert, Maryse, so nice to see you again." Said my papa. "Good to see you too, Valentine." Robert shook my papa's hand. "Clary, take these three back and introduce them to your friends out back. Jon you go as well." I nodded. "Yes, papa." "Yes, sir." We walked back to the stables where Jordan, Maia, Rachel, and Magnus were a waitin'. "Firefly, who are these folk?" Magnus asked. "This here is some of my papa's friends from the city." Maia laughed. "They ain't going to last a week out here." I smacked her head. "Be nice." I said. "So what do you do for fun around here? Oh and I'm Isabelle. Call me Izzy, this is my brothers Jace, and Alec." I nodded. "Y'all want to see what we do for fun?" She nodded. "I would love to, miss?" I raised an eyebrow. "Clary, just Clary not miss." Maia laughed. "She may be pretty rich but she ain't prissy, missy." Maia said. "Okay, this is my brother Jon, my other brother Simon, Rachel, our cousin, Jordan and his girlfriend Maia, the sparkly neon guy is Magnus." They smiled. "Let's get on with it. I wanna' see if ya' can be my record." Jordan said. "Let's see." We walked out to the taming pin. There was Cloud, a wild horse. "We try to ride him, he don't like to be rode. He's a wild one, no one can take him." I said. "That is not safe." Izzy said. "So." I hopped in the metal pin. I ran and jumped on Clouds back, he started bucking. After what felt like hours I was bucked off. "You okay, firefly?" I got up. "Hell yeah, how long Jordan?" He scowled. "Fifteen seconds." I screamed in victory. "You beat mine' by four seconds." I shrugged and hopped over the fence. "Every second counts, sore loser."

We went into the house. Papa and Mom were sitting with Maryse and Robert.

JPOV~

"She fucking nuts." I said. "We do this all the time, she'll be fine. But you three never get near him. He's at least use to us by now. Not so much you." She fell off. "You okay, firefly." Magnus said. "Hell yeah, how long Jordan?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Fifteen seconds." She smile and screamed in victory. "You beat mine' By four seconds." She jumped the fence." Every second counts, sore loser." She said. We followed her bald to the house. "Mom, what's going on?" Asked Alec. "you will be staying here for the school year."

"What!?" I screamed. "You need to learn to be responsible for everything." Izzy squeals. "Clary, take them to their rooms, Jon go feed the pigs." She laughed. "Yes mama." We went upstairs. "So if your rich why do you dress like that?" Izzy said. Alec elbowed her. "I dress like this because everyone here does, you can't ride and rope with heals on. Nor a dress. You'll have to go shopping for jeans an' boots." She goes wide mouthed. "Suck it up princess, you ain't in the big city anymore."She opens a door for Izzy, she stalked in. Alec was next to Jon and I her. "If you need anything just come to me." Oh god, she was so hot and high tempered. "When does school start?" "Tomorra'." She said. "Bright and early." she walked to her room. Damn she was fine from behind too.


	2. First Day

CPOV~

I was awake am done with my morning chores around the farm. Jon was cookin' bacon and eggs. "Clary, get the others up." Simon said coming down the stairs. "Why not you?" "Because I'm older." I rolled my eyes. "You and Jon are just fourteen months older." "Clary, just go get them."

"Yes, papa." I knocked on Alec's door. "Alec, get up." I opened it. He was sitting up on his bed. "I'll be there in a minute." I went to Isabelle's room and shook her awake. "Damn, five more minutes." I laughed to myself. "You got ten minutes till we all got to leave." She shoot up and ran to the bathroom. I went to Jace's room and opened it. "Jace, get up." He was mumbling something. I walked to the side of his bed and stared down at him. "Jace wake up." I shook his shoulders. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down on him, he squeezed my butt. I punched his arm hard. He woke with a jolt. "Let go of me, Jace." He let to of me and I got off him. "Get up, breakfast is ready." I walked out of the room. I forgot to tell him not to wear nice clothes today, I stepped back in his room. I was scarred for dear life.

JPOV~

I sat up. I can't believe I just grabbed her. I sat up and looked down. Shit, I dreamed to much of her last night. I slipped off my boxers and the door opened. "Ahhhhhh!" It was Clary. I pulled my boxers on. "Yes?" She hid behind the door. "Oh, sorry, I just uh...Wanted to say not to wear anything expensive or fancy." She shut the door.

CPOV~

"What happened to you?" I shook my head. "Nothin'." Isabelle came down in a red shirt with black pumps and a white tank-top that had black stripes on it. "What in the hell are you wearin'?" I said. "My normal attire, don't you like it?" She twirled. "It's cute for somethin' in New York, you ain't goin to be able to do anything here in those." Jon said and pointed towards her shoes. "So they are cute." Papa shot me a look. "We are goin shoppin after school, you need different clothes." She pouted. "But it's school. I need to make an impression." I was going to say somethin' along the lines of slut impression but Jon stopped me. "Ok, you win. Just don't com'a cryin' to me when you break somethin'." I said. "Y'all need to get goin." Mama shoved us out the door. "Where's the car?" I about flipped but Jon shot me a look. "I'll go get'em." I walked to the barn and saddled Adele, Lucian, and Sydney. I held their rains and walked back to where they were all standin'. "Horses?" Isabelle said. "Yes, Isabelle, trucks are for work horses are for transportation." Simon grabbed her and threw her on Lucian, his horse. Jon and Alec were already up and about to move. I put our bags on the side bags and hopped on. "You comin'?" Jace nodded. He jumped on and we started trotting off, trying to catch up with everybody else. "Sorry, 'bout this mornin'." I said. "It's okay. Sorry about pulling you down." "It's ok." I said.

My phone started goin off. My ringtone was gunpowder and lead. "Hello?" "Clary, school starts in fifteen minutes. Get you but down here." I hung up. "Fifteen till we're late." I shouted to the guys. Adele started running, racin' till we got to school. I lifted myself off the seat a bit and moved with her. Jon and Simon had done the same thing. "Beat ya' there!" I passed them as I looked back.

When we got to school we had five minutes to spare. "What took y'all so damn long?" Maia said. "Miss prissy ad I had an argument on what to wear for school." Maia, Jordan, Magnus, and Rachel were laughing hard. "What, I like to look nice." Isabelle defended herself. "Yeah, but when you get to your selective classes you won't." She gave me a weird look. "Go get your schedules. Office is up front." They went inside. Jon and Si started cracking up. "What?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "When you were ridin' I think Jace got a boner." Si said. I started laughing. "When I came to wake him he was having a wet dream." We were all laughing to tears. "Let's get to class, y'all."

JPOV~

I saw Clary tie her horse to a post. "Um...Jace do you nene to go to the bathroom before class?" Izzy said. "Why?" Alec pointed down. "Shit." Izzy was cracking up. "Go, we'll cover for you."

CPOV~

Jace was my new lab partner. Great (sarcastic). He was 'lost' so he showed ten minutes late. "Alright, start dissecting the frog." Jace looked pale. "Are you alright'?" He nodded. "Just a little...queazy." I patted his shoulder. I took the scalpel and cut open the frog. Jace ran out of the room. I did the whole dissection by myself.

After English,literature, and Science III, I met up with my friends at lunch outside. "So he seriously ran out when you cut it open?" I nodded. "That's gonna be fun when y'all got to failover that baby calf soon." I nodded. "I pray for that boy." Jordan said. Maia smacked his arm. Alec and Isabelle came to sit with us. "Isabelle where's Jace?" "Call me Izzy and over there." She points to...Aline and Kaylie. "Clary for gods sake don't." Simon says. "Fine, but I swear if he brings those two whores around me I'm gunna kill them then him." I picked up my sandwich and took a bite angrily. He walks over here with them. "Dude, stand back." Alec warns him. He walks over and sits by me with Aline on his lap. "Hi'ya Clare." I growl. "Hi Aline, what you hr last night'?" Jon smacked my head. She scowled. "I just came too see if ya' were goin to be singin' at the spring festival?" I shot her a look. "No, leave now bitch." She huffed and pulled Jace away as she went. "What's with her and her?" Alec asked. "I was little and singin at spring festival. We were doin a duet. She pushed me off the fucking stage."I said. "What does Jace see in her?" Rachel asked. "Jace is into the big chested and slutty girls. He'll be done with her in a few weeks." "so he's a man-whore?" Jon said. "Pretty much." Izzy said. The bell rang. "Let's get to music." I grabbed Izzy, Maia, and Rachel to walk to class.

"Class, first up is Clary Morgenstern." I walked to the middle of class and picked up the guitar.

I played the tune to the acoustic version of mama's song.

_Mama, you taught me to do the right things._

_So, now you have to let your baby fly._

_You've given me everything that I will need._

_To make it through this crazy thing called life._

_And I know you watched me grow up,_

_and only want what's best for me._

_And I think I found the answer to your prayers._

_And he Is good, so good._

_He treats your little girl,_

_like a real man should._

_He is good, SO good._

_He makes promises he keeps._

_No, he's never gonna leave._

_So, don't you worry about me._

_Don't you worry about me._

_Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me._

_Giving me away is not goodbye._

_As you watch me walk down to my future,_

_I hope tears of joy are in your eyes._

_Cause, he is good, so good._

_And, he treats your little girl,_

_like a real man should._

_He is good, SO good._

_He makes promises he keeps._

_No, he's never gonna leave._

_So, don't you worry about me._

_Don't you worry about me._

_And when I watch my baby grow up,_

_I'll only want what's best for her._

_And I hope she'll find,_

_the answer to my prayers._

_And that she'll say..._

_He is good, so good._

_And he treats your little girl,_

_like a real man should._

_He is good, SO good._

_He makes promises he keeps._

_No, he's never gonna leave._

_So, don't you worry about me._

_Don't you worry about me._

_Mama, don't you worry about me._

_Don't you worry about me._

everyone clapped.

JPOV~

I waited for Clary, Jon, and Simon outside with Alec and Izzy. "There you are." Clary walked strait passed me and got on Adele. I hopped on behind her. "Jon, go to the store, Simon go get hay for the horses. Were almost out. Mama and Papa went on a business trip in Kentucky." They nodded; Alex and Iz left with them. Clay was quiet the whole ride.


	3. Workin' Saturday

CPOV~

We got home and I ran inside to my room. "Clary?" Jace was at my door. "What?" He came in. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "okay." He left.

IPOV~

"Simon?" "Yes?"

"Do you need help?" He shrugged. He was lifting barrels of hay on a truck trailer. "No, just stay over there." I sighed. He was so cute in his country boy get-up. "Done." He went inside the small store. "Aren't we going to ride in the truck?" He shook his head. "Jon will pick it up with Alec." I nodded. He lifted me on the horse, sending tingles through my skin. "Ready?" "Yeah."

JPOV~

I sat on the front porch when a car pulled up. "Um...who are you?"'I asked. He was a tall brown-haired man. "Luke, I'm here to see Clary, Jon, and Simon." Clary came out from the pig pins. "Uncle Luke." She ran and gave him a hug. "how' sit firefly?"'she shrugged. "Good. I just dropped by to see if y'all were doin' good." She nodded. "We're great." "good, I came to give this to your dad." He handed her a packet. "I'll be headin' out now. Bye Clare." He drove back out the drive way.

CPOV~

After Luke left I made dinner. "Something smells good!"'Jon yells. "Yeah, who's says you' getting some?" The boys ran into the kitchen. "Please we need to eat. We're grown boys." Simon whines. "Fine fine."

I went to get Jace for dinner. I have the worse timin' ever.

JPOV~

"Jacey." Aline squealed. She was hot but a bitch. But so hot. I pulled my shirt off and then unbuttoned hers. She at on my lap as I kissed her neck. The door swung open. "Sweet baby Jesus!" Aline covered herself and screamed. Aline fixed her shirt and went out the front door. "I swear I have the worse timin' ever." I scowled. "What do you need?" I pulled my shirt on. "Dinners ready." "Are you fucking serious?!" She closed the door.

Damn cock block.

CPOV~

"why was he shouting?" Alec said. "I'm surprised you didn't see Aline sneakin' in and out." Jace comes down stairs in furry. "You're a damn cock block." I smiled widely. "Good to know."

We all went to bed After dinner. Tomorrow was Saturday. This'll be funny.

Next morning...

"RISE AND SHINE!" I shouted from upstairs. I was dress in my boots, with jeans, gray tee-shirt and my cowboy hat. Jon and Simon were groom in' he horses. "What the hell?! Is five in the fucking morning!" Jace, Alec and Izzy came down stairs. "Here, you are up an hour late. I let y'all sleep in. Get dressed in working clothes. Jace and Alec, Jon has some boots for you in his room." I walked out the door. Jon was unloadin' the hay from yesterday. They came out and stood in front of us. "Alright, Jace you go feed the pigs and chickens. Also get the eggs from the nest. Alec goes with Jon to the cows and Izzy you can to with Simon to the sheep."

" Where are you going?" Jace asked. "I train the horses, steers, and bulls." I walked off to saddle Adele.

We trotted out pass the barn then the coup. I heard a loud crash. I ran towards the chickens. "Jace?" He was laying on the ground being pecked by the hens. I started laughing. "Help me!"

"shoe, go, go away. Leave poor Jacey alone." I helped him up. "Did you get the eggs before you fed them?" He nodded. I sighed. "You lay the food down first then get the eggs or they'll attack." I grabbed his arm and lead him to the feed. I refilled the bucket and handed it too him. "You feed, I'll grab them eggs."

We walked out of the coup, he had peck marks on his arms. "These hurt like shit." He said. "No, a sharp beak ain't gonna make a boo-boo." He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for helping me." I nodded. "Can I help you?" My mouth dropped. "If you ain't able to handle small chickens what make you thank you can help me tame a wild horse?" He shrugged. "I can get you things?" I shrugged. "Fine, just don't do nothin' stupid." He smiled. "Do I have to ride with you?" I shrugged. "You don't have to unless you wanna' risk snake bites." He immediately hopped onto the horse.

"Hand me that blue rope." He reached over the pin to hand me it. "Thank ya."

IPOV~

"So I was thinking since it was Saturday and our group usually goes to the music club for under age's, you wanna come?" Simon asked. "Are you asking me out o a date?" " It could be I mean If you wanted it to be." I kissed his cheek. "I do." He laughed.

JPOV(Jon)~

"Are you gay?" I asked Alec. He stopped immediately at what he was doin'. "Don't worry I won't tell. I asked cause Magnus likes you'." He blushed. "He..he does?" I nodded. "Ask him out tonight at the club." He shrugged.

CPOV~

"Can I please help you get ready?" Izzy pleaded. "As long as I can wear my boots and hat." She smiled and nodded. "Yay!" She squealed. She sat me in the chair of torture.

"Alright go get dressed." She handed me a white dress that was just below mid-thigh, it had a brown belt and my sleeveless jean jacket. "Where did you get this and how does it fit me?" I came out of the bathroom. "I and Simon bought you that to impress Jace." My eyes went big ."I don't want to impress him." She rolled her eyes. "We also signed you up to sing." "What?!"

"No time for chit-chat, let's go." She drug me down stairs. "You look awesome sis." Simon said. "Who knew that our little sister could wear somethin' besides jeans. Or she had boobs." I punched his arm. "Ass-hole." I muttered.

JPOV~

Damn she looked beautiful...beautiful? Did I really just,"Jace, are you alright'?" Clary asked me. "Um yeah, my head still hurts from the chickens." I lied. Everyone shot me a 'what the hell' look. "He was stupid enough to grab the eggs first than feed'em." They laughed. "Not funny." I pouted. Clary patted my cheek. "You poor baby." and walked out the door.


	4. First Ride

CPOV~

"Can we please take the truck?" Izzy whined. "Why?" Jace asked. "My ass is sore, if you want to get down and kiss it so you can have Clary in your lap go right ahead."

"I...I don't want that." He said. "Speaking about that, who were you mumblin' about in your sleep, cause I could've sworn you said fuck then red." His face went bright red. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I rolled my eyes. "Who's image gave ya' a boner?" I asked.

We ended up taking the truck. Magnus, Maia, Rachel, and Jordan already had gotten a table. "Alright next up is Clary Morgenstern." The stage man said. "Your singing'?" "Izzy signed me up." They nodded.

"Also singing' a duet with Izzy Lightwood." He added. I shot her a look and she shrugged. "Let's sing Something Bad." Izzy said. "I didn't know you listened to country music." She shrugged.

_Stand on the box, stomp your feet, get clapping_

_Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_[Clary:]_

_Pulled up to the church but I got so nervous_

_Had to back it on up, couldn't make it to the service_

_Grabbed all the cash underneath my mattress_

_Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen_

_[Izzy:]_

_Ran into a girl in a pretty white dress_

_Rolled down a window, where you heading to next?_

_Said I'm heading to the bar with my money out of the mattress_

_Got a feeling something bad about to happen…_

_[Chorus:]_

_Stand on the box, stomp your feet, start clapping_

_Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen_

_Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing_

_Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened_

_Whoah… Something bad_

_Whoah… Something bad_

_[Izzy:]_

_Now me and that girl that I met on the street_

_We're rollin' down the road, down to New Orleans_

_Got a full tank of gas and The money out of the mattress_

_Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen_

_[Clary:]_

_Bout to tear it up down in New Orleans_

_Just like a real-life Thelma & Louise_

_If the cops catch up, they're gonna call it Kidnapping_

_Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen_

_[Chorus:]_

_Stand on the box, stomp your feet, start clapping_

_Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen_

_Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing_

_Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened_

_Whoah… Something bad_

_Whoah… Something bad_

_Stand on the box, stomp your feet, start clapping_

_Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen_

_Now the drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing_

_Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Whoah… Something bad_

_Whoah… Something bad_

Everybody cheered. We say back down at the table. "That was amazing', firefly." Magnus hugged me. "Thank ya'." After a little dancin' we left.

JPOV~

She was amazing!

I laid in my room, thinking of this evening.

_A week later..._

"Can you teach me how to ride on my own?" She shrugged. "It's quit easy, just don't go really fast till ya learn how to move with him." I nodded. "What are you doin'?" She asked. "Saddling up one if the horses." She laughed. "I'll do that. It's heavy." I laughed and lifted the saddle. I fell back. "Told ya', city boy." She lifted the saddle like no problem and help me up. She saddled her horse and mine. "This is Lightning." I got on. She grabbed a gun. "Why do you have that?" "Incase of snakes. Horses are spooked by them critters." She put the gun in the side holster of the saddle. "Let's go."

We went to the field. I learned to trot with the horse. "Can I learn to go full speed?" She sighed. "Get up on your saddle. Keep your butt up and lean forward a bit. Move with the horse not against it." I nodded. I kicked the horse's side, like she showed me. I was racing with her now. "I'm a natural!"

I screamed at her.

CPOV~

He yelled to me. I felt uneasy about this. I don't know why but I feel like somethin' bad was about to happen. Then I saw Lightning with out Jace. "JACE!?" I screamed. I looked on the ground. He was laying in front of a rattle snake. Adele freaked which made her jump. The snake lunged at Jace and I pulled the gun and shot it. But I was too late. It already bit Jace. I called Jon. "Jace got bit by a snake."

"oh lord. Okay. Suck the venom. Mama and Papa are home. I'll call an ambulance." he hung up. "Clary." He whimpered in pain. I grabbed his head and looked for the bite. Right on the neck. I had to work fast. I tilted his head and sucked the bite. My heart raced when my lips met his neck. I sucks then spit the venom out over my shoulder. After a few times of this Jon found us with the medics. They took Jace from the field to the ambulance.

JPOV~

I felt Clary's soft plump lips on my neck. It felt so good and so right. I was lifted into the car next thing I know I'm out like a light.


	5. Realizin'

CPOV~

"Is he okay?" I asked the doctor. "He's fine thanks to you. You may go in." My parents and brothers left with Alec and Iz to get food. I walked into his room and sat by his bed side. His eyes fluttered open. "Hey." I whispered. "Hi. What the hell happened?" I laughed. "You asked me too teach you to ride. You were learning to go full speed on the horse and a snake spooked your horse. Bye the time I got to you it had already bitten you." He looked at the ceiling then at me. "What happened here?" He asked, pointing to the cotton ball on my arm. "Oh, I had to get a shot, for sucking' the venom from your um..." I pointed to his collar-bone. Right above it there was a bite mark. "Thanks." He said. "Don't mention it." I have him a hug; our faces where inches apart. It looked like he was going to kiss me when someone busted into the door. "Jacey." It was Aline. She went and hugged him. "I'm fine babe." He kissed her lips. My heart broke into tiny pieces. "I should get going', Iz and Alec should be getting' home." I walked out of the room.

JPOV~

"Jacey, will you be able to go to the festival?" I nodded. All I had was a fractured arm. "Goodie." She squealed. She kissed me on the lips. For the first time I felt repulsed.

CPOV~

Home at last. I cleaned up the kitchen and went to all the rooms collecting dirty clothes.

The door opens and Jace comes into the room with Alec, Iz, Si, Jon and my parents. "I'm going to bed." Jace said. "Good idea." Mama said.

Jace went to his room and closed the door. Mama started on dinner. "Alright, something' up with you." She said. I shrugged. "Nothing's wrong." She set down the kitchen knife. "It's only you and me in here, tell what's up. You've been acting' weird ever since Jace got here." I shrugged and sighed. "Mama, I honestly don't know." I went back to chopping' the carrots for the soup. "You fidget every time him and Aline are together. Jace said when she showed at the hospital you left with an awkward expression." I sighed. "I guess your right. Maybe I do like him but so what? He likes them fancy big chested sluts, and I'm not changing just so I can live a fantasy." She rolled her eyes. "Your father was from a big town, moved here in the middle of junior year. I thought I could never get a city boy but you'd be surprised." I laughed. "I can not see dad as someone who lived in a giant city." She shrugged. "It's true."  
"Why don't you go see, if he's up too it, if he wants to go to the spring festival with you'. He came at the particle end of school year, he can't know everyone in town." I shook my head. "He's already going' with Aline." She rubbed my arms. "Sooner or later he'll realize you're the better chose." I snickered. "Whatever you say, mama."

After dinner was started I walked around the house picking up dirty clothes. I came to a stop at Jace's room. I was about to go in when I heard talking'. "Jace, Aline isn't good for you." It was Alec and Izzy. "So she's hot and I like her. Who do you want me with? Clary?" My heart ached. "Yes, she nice and friendly. Funny, smart, honest." Alec was sticking up for me. "Are you kidding, a shot for sucking venom out. I know that was a lie." I hung my head. That was the one thing I lied about. I gave blood. "She did that because she didn't want you to freak out." Izzy said. "Whatever, why would I date a girl who looks and acts like a boy most of the time. She maybe our age but she's a kid. She's flat chested and has no beauty. She probably planed on letting me get bitten by a snake so she could suck my neck." My heart shattered and broke. I dropped the basket of clothes and ran out the hall, down stairs, and to the stables crying lightly.

JPOV~

"Whatever, why would I date a girl who looks and acts like a boy most of the time. She maybe our age but she's a kid. She's flat chested and has no beauty. She probably planed on letting me get bitten by a snake so she could suck my neck." I said. I heard something slam against the floor. I opened the door, Iz and Alec behind me, going down the stairs I saw a flash of red hair. shit. "Jace, your such a prick. Clary's been nothing, but nice to us, mostly you." She was right. "She didn't get a shot, you blood was to heavily poisoned, you and her have the same blood type." I gave them a weird look. " Jace, she gave blood to save your damn life." Both stocked out of my room. I sighed. Maybe I did like her but that choice was long gone if she heard all that.

CPOV~

I saddled Adele and went into the back woods. After being far away from the farm I stopped at a lake, sat by a tree and cried quietly.  
I woke and it was dark. "Clary?!" Simon shouted. He ran and picked me up. "We've been looking' for you for an hour. Come on. Mama and papa are freaking' out." I rode Adele out of the woods behind Simon. "Oh my baby girl." Mama rushed too me and hugged me tightly. "Where in god's name where you?" I shrugged. "Went for a ride, stopped for a rest and must've fallen asleep. Sorry." She smiled lightly and smoothed my hair. "Okay, just don't do it again. We saved you some food." "I'm not hungry, I just wanna go to bed." I went inside the house, changed into my PJ"s and crawled under the comforter. I woke about midnight when someone came into my room. "Clary?" It was Jace. He sat on my bed next too me. "What do you want?" I spat quietly. "Can we talk?" I sat up. "I get it, you don't want me around anymore. But would you honestly think I would put your life on the line so I could 'suck your neck'? Do you honestly think of me as that kind of person?" He hung his head. "I just...was..." I scoffed. "get out of my room, Jace. I'll stay away as long as you want, just leave I get the idea now." He sighed and walled out of the room. I cried myself too sleep that night.


	6. Festival Deals

CPOV~

Todays the festival. I haven't talked to Jace since that unfaithful night. He's always bringing Aline over. When he does I disappear into the woods for hours at a time. I passed his room. "Oh Jacey...oh." I rolled my eyes in sadness. It was Aline. More sex with Jace. Why should I care. In a month and a half, they'll be gone and we'll all beat separate colleges. We'll never see each other most likely again'.

I went into my room. "Izzy?" She was raiding' my closet. "I'm trying to find you am outfit for the stage." I had originally wanted to sing but Aline was also. "Izzy, I'm not going." She stopped and turns. "Why not!?" "Aline will be there singing' and I can barely take her in this town." She sighed. "Fine, just if you change your mind there's a dress in your closet." she walked it of my room. "Bye Iz. You should get ready you only have about an hour." She squeals and runs to her room.

JPOV~

"Aline, get out. We're over." "Jacey?!" "Stop calling me that and go." she stopped out of my room. She was the ready why Clary and I won't talk. Well partially the reason. "Jace, we're goin'." Jon says. "Coming. Is Clary going?" She shook his head. "You really fucked this up." He said. Jon and Simon were racing in the festival race. I was just going to hang out with Jordan, Magnus, and Alec if I could.

CPOV~

They left and took the trailer and truck. I sat on my bed. I'm pathetic. Letting' Aline ruin' my life-like this. I stopped into my closet and got my dress out. I dressed and did my make-up. I ran to the barn and saddled Adele; riding' to the festival.

I got there just in time' to sign up. "Well well, look who we have here?" Alone said. "Alien, get out of my way." She laughed. "You know it's cute that you can take' Jace from me'. Well, good luck." I knew she was kidding'. someone tapped my shoulder. "you came?" It was Izzy and Maia, they stood with Alec, Magnus, Simon and Jordan. "Yeah, why shouldn't I enjoy something' I like because a bitch is in my way'?" Magnus jumped and clapped. "Goodie, Alec and I are going to find Jace." Before I or Alec could protest Magnus dragged Alec off by the arm.

JPOV~

I saw Alec and Magnus kissing. "Uh...guys?" I tapped them. "Oh we were looking for you Jace." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that's what you were doing." "Come on, someone' very special is singing'." Magnus pulls me to the front of stage. On stage was Clary?

CPOV~

They played the song. I saw my friends and parents in the front row.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati_

_On a snow white Christmas Eve_

_Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat_

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline_

_It'd been a long hard year_

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention_

_She was going way too fast_

_Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass_

_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes_

_She didn't even have time to cry_

_She was so scared_

_She threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_Cause I can't do this on my own_

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_Save me from this road I'm on_

_Jesus take the wheel_

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder_

_And the car came to a stop_

_She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock_

_And for the first time in a long time_

_She bowed her head to pray_

_She said I'm sorry for the way_

_I've been living my life_

_I know I've got to change_

_So from now on tonight_

_Jesus take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_Cause I can't do this on my own_

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_Save me from this road I'm on_

_Oh, Jesus take the wheel_

_Oh, I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_Save me from this road I'm on_

_From this road I'm on_

_Jesus take the wheel_

_Oh, take it, take it from me._

_Oh, wow, ohhhhh._

Everyone clapped. Aline and Kaylie stood at the bottom of the backstage' stairs. "Wonderful Clary, but do you think singing' an innocent song will make Jace forgive you for lying' to him?" They walked passed me. Mama, Papa, Alec, Magnus, Jordan, Maia, Izzy, Alec and my brothers came up and gave me a hug. But no Jace. "Who are you looking' for baby?" Papa whispered. "No one." I said. He smiled and hugged me. "You did great, oh and someone wants to meet you'." I raised both eyebrows. "Who?" Mama and Papa led me further backstage'...to a New York college scout? "Are you Clarissa Morgenstern?" I nodded. "What a pleasure. I wanted to respond in person to you letter about attending at NYU for the arts." I smiled. "We would love to have you. Great show by the way. I shall see you at the end of the summer." After he left I jumped up and down for the joy I held in, exploded. "We're so proud of you baby, your brothers got in for sports as well." I turn, Jon and Simon have open arms for me. "now we get too best up anyone gettin' near out baby sister." I laughed. "You won't need to. I can do it on my own." They laughed.

"let's head home. Go find Jace sweetie ." I sighed and nodded. He was standing by Adele. "I heard you got into NYU?" I nodded. "See where hard work gets you?" He smirked. "Can I get a ride." I huffed. "Yeah, I guess. Your not going to insult me this time are you?" He shook his head. "Look," he started to climb behind me on Adele, "I never wanted for you too hear us taking, I actually never wanted to say them. Iwas angry and didn't want to admit I had feelings for you." I nodded. "Okay, what about you and Aline?" He laughed. "She was a fling." We started to trot. "How do I know you want to have your way with me, then throw me out like Aline?" He squeezed me too him by my waist, tighter; kissing my neck and shoulder. "Because your too important to lose."

"hmmm, I'll think bout'it." He chuckled. "Good, because when the summer is almost over. About a week before you come to NYU with me, I'm coming back, with some of my friends too meet." I nodded. "Sounds good, under one condition." "And that is..?" "You come back in half a month, your friends get know how you lived for two weeks."

"Deal."

**AN...Ok, if** **you have and idea on a next chapter, please message me. Thanks!**

**~angels13**


	7. Bringing' it Back

JPOV~

We're back in New York. "Hey man?" I was hanging out with the guys. "Yeah?" "You never told us about Tennessee?" I shrugged. "It was okay at first. I had a bad experience with chickens," Sebastian, Mat, and Kyle started laughing, "but I got a girlfriend." They stop, mouth opened and are stunned. "Jace Lightwood go an actual girlfriend?" I nodded. "Yeah, pretty soon we'll be going back to her farm for a while then she's coming to NYU with her brothers for college when school starts." Sebastian straitened up. "Damn I want to meet this chick."

"Okay, in two days come over here at like six in the morning with a suitcase. Just don't forget some type of boots." They gave me a strange look. "Just trust me on this." They nodded. "Let's get going, before Izzy makes us go shopping." Right on cue, Izzy walks out of the house onto the front porch; we jump in the car and sped out of the drive way.

CPOV~

"Clary, what are you doin'?" Simon asked, I shrugged. "Trying' to find something' for when Jace arrives. I want his friends to like me, not think of me as a short, stupid, country girl." Jon shrugged. "Clary, that's what he likes 'bout you, his friends can take there' status and shove it." I laugh and put down the dress. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks guys." "Anytime, little sister." I roll my eyes. "You ain't that much older than me, Jesus." They laugh. "Let's go. Mama wants us back to help with dinner."

_Two days later..._

JPOV~

"so you decided too all come?" I looked to Alec and I's friends: Mat, Sebastian, and Kyle. Well our main friends. "Yeah, maybe we'll snatch a country girl." Alec and O laugh. "you'd be surprised that they aren't all daisy-duke 's." Sebastian shrugged. "Oh well. I still want to meet this chick who tied down Lightwood. And both the guys who tied you two down." He looked at Izzy and Alec. "Fine, hurry and get in." Izzy was so impatient. I pull out my phone and text Clary.

_"We're on our way."-J_

_"Yeah! I've missed ya'!"-C_

_"Missed, u too babe:*"-J_

_":*. Got to do the stable rounds. See ya' when ya' land."-C_

I click my phone shut. We arrive at the air lines and are soon boarded onto the plane.

CPOV~

"Was that lover boy?" Magnus asked. "Yes, both of our lover boys are bringin' their city boy friends." he smiled. "Good, I want to meet these' boy's." I roll my eyes. "It five in the morning and we haven't even started our chores, not to mention we need to set up a few more rooms." Jon said from behind' me. "I'll do the chickens, Simon you and Jon fix the rooms, Rachel and Magnus can to the stables. If you and Jon are done sooner than feed the goats and pigs." I walk off to the coup. Getting' the food and loading' up eggs into the basket.

JPOV~

We got in a truck provided for us. "I thought you said they were rich?" Kyle said greedily. "They are, they don't use things like we do in New York. Just because they are rich doesn't mean: chauffeur and everything porcelain." Izzy said. "Calm it down Iz." Alec said. "How can I calm down. We're here back on a farm to see my boyfriend, hehe how am I suppose to be calm when I might just been a fling!?" Iz shouted. I, Alec, Iz and Sebastian were in the leading truck. While Kyle, and Mat were following us on the other truck that held our luggage.

We soon pulled up into their drive way. "Holly shit!" Seb said. "Like I said. Their cars don't say anything on what they live like." The animals were in the back, somewhat not visible from the front porch. So it basically looked like a mansion. We ringed the door bell, luggage in hand. "Ah, Jace, Izzy, Alec, so good to see y'all again." Jocelyn opens the door. "Do come' in." We walked into the house. "Leave those here, Clary's in the back. Just don't have a heart attack." We walked hack out the door. "Thanks Jocelyn." I said. We walked around the house. Nobody was there. Then I heard shouts and country music. We walked back to the horses pin.

Clary was I top of Adele, roping steers. Everyone was shouting at her. "Came on Clary!" Jordan shouted. "Is that her?" Kyle nudged me and pointed to Clary. "Yep." I smirked. We walked over to where Simon was standing. Iz jumped on his back. He turned and swung her around. They all turned their attention to us. "Oh, Jace, you were right. She is a fucking babe." Sebastian said randomly. I elbowed him then I see Magnus tackle Alec. "Holly Shit." I grunted out. They guys fall to the ground laughing. Clary walked over to me, swaying her hips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pecked my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hi', y'all might want to get up." She smirked down at them. "Why?" They said in laughter. "Well, your basically rolling in horse crap." They jumped straight too their feet.

CPOV~

Two horses rode up too us. The girls that rode them jumped off and ran towards Jace. "Aline, get off." Jace said. "But Jacey, I got into NYU for you'." My eyes go big. "Leve Aline or I swear," she cut me off, "You'll what? Steal another man from me, you whore." Oh that's it. I went to pounce on her but Jordan, Simon, and Jon grabbed ms by my arms and waist. "Put me the hell down." I said. Jace pushed Aline off her. "Leave." She huffed and swayed her hips back onto her horse which was held by Kaylie. They put me down once they were gone. "Damn Jace, still got them girls fighting over you?" One of his friends said.

"Yeah, but I have Clary. You three can fight over them two." He said. "Hi', I'm Clary." I held out my hand for them too shake. "Sebastian, this is Kyle and Mat." I nodded. "What do you do for fun aroun-" Jace clamped his hand over Kyle's mouth. "Do not say that." I laugh. "Let me show ya'." They followed me to Clouds training pin.

"Fuck." Jace muttered. "What the hell?" Kyle, Mat and Sebastian gave me a look. I hopped over the pin fence. I got on Cloud and he freaked. He was bucking and kicking. It took a while for him to buck me off. "Clary!?" Jace shouted and got in the pin. "I'm good, y'all." I shot too my feet. "Damn you scared the shit out of me!" I shrugged and kissed his lips slowly. "Better?" He nodded. I climbed out of the fence with him. "Damn, your nuts. I like it Sebastian said. "Seb, I brought you here too meet them, not have a threesome with her." he laughed. "She'd love it." I punched his arm. "Not in a million years, city boy, I said and turned to Jace, "Let's go feed the chickens Jace." I pulled him along.

We went inside and he flinched as they ran round his feet. Everyone had followed us. "I can't do this. They are just as bad as ducks." He ran out. We all erupted in laughter. The dinner bell rang. "Saved by the bell, a Jace?" Kyle laughed out.

Mama sit at the table. Mama made prom chops. Yum!


	8. Farm Help

CPOV~

It was morning' and the rooster crowed. It was just 'bout dawn and I walked into Jace's room. I shook him awake. "Time to get up." He opened his eyes and rubbed his face. "Five more minutes." I shook my head. "Get up, _sweet pea_." He laughed, but covered himself up again. I sighed and through the bedding' off of him. "God!" I shouted and covered my eyes. He covered his morning' glory. "Seriously Jace? No boxers?" He laughed. "Come here." He sat up. I moved away till he was off the bed. The door was closed and I had my hands over my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him in the bed. "Jace." I groaned, half in frustration and half in awkwardness; from he nudeness.

He planted a kiss on my cheek. "Get up and get decent or you'll be feeding' them chickens again." He rolled me off of him and darted towards the washroom. I laughed and went to wake the others up. I woke Mat then Alec, Kyle, and Iz. Finally I came to Sebastian's door. He was dressed and sitting' on his bed. "Morning'." I smiled. "Morning, beautiful." I raised and my eyebrows in suspicion. "Time for breakfast." I awkwardly walked out of the room, downstairs, and into the kitchen. Jon and Simon sat at the table. "No mama or papa?" Jon shook his head. "No, went to Kansas for a meeting thing." I nodded. I sat at the table. Everyone came downstairs. "I see Iz here got proper gear for working'." Simon smiled at her. "Yes, Simon. I'm. I'm not ruining another pair of Gucci shoes." We laughed. Oh Iz.

"Let's get going!" Jon and Simon went out the door. "But what about breakfast?" Jace wined. I pulled his arm out the door. "You can eat afterward." "Fine." Sebastian, Kyle, and Mat caught up with us, still half asleep. "Sebastian,"

"Call me Seb." "Um, okay. Seb, why don't you, Kyle, and Mat go too where my brothers are. Help them." When they were gone Jace and I went to the horses barn.

"You know, you look so hot bossing people around." I wrapped my arms around his neck, his around my waist. "Oh really?" He nodded. I tilted my head. "Kiss me." He laughed and did so.


	9. Uh Oh!

**Country Girl Readers,**

** I know I haven't updated in forever, but please forgive me. My sister was recently diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes, I've been at church camp for seven days and got back yesterday at two in the morning. It has been hectic. Sorry for my chapter absence, please forgive and enjoy this chapter.  
-Angels13**

* * *

We all were in New York. When we had headed to the University Izzy and I were roomies! Jace, Jon, and Simon were roommates. Kyle, Alec and Seb were roommates.  
We had an unknown girl in our dorm house. The third girl was tall, blonde, and slutty. "Hi, I'm Lacy- _omg_, Isabelle!? Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever! If your here I think Jace is too, am I right?" Iz nodded  
In annoyance. "Yes, a stay away from my brother, he has an official girlfriend." She scoffed. "Another whore?" I steamed with disbelief. "No that would be me, missy." She laughed slightly. "Hmm, tragic, so naïve. He'll be done with you In a few months like every slut he's had. Oh well I'm off to pick up...things." She rushed out the door carrying her head held high. "Clary, don't listen to her, Jace loves you. You aren't sluts like her." I nodded and proceeded to pick a room.

JPOV~  
I shared a room with my girlfriend's brother's. Great (sarcasm). A knock came. "Uh, Jace, who's this?" Jon asked. The girl pushed past him and ran too me hugging me tightly. The girl was no other than Lacy. "Oh Jacey, I missed you so much!" She squealed and kissed my cheek. "Lacy, get off!" I pried her arms off my neck. "Jacey? Don't you remember me? Your girlfriend?" Lacy was my first girlfriend, two years ago.  
Jon fumed and his face was blood-red. "Who in tarnation is this?" Simon came out of the bathroom. "Oh, I'm Jace's girlfriend. Who are you?" Simon was now fuming. "Lacy, get out now!" I shoved her out the door. "What?!" Jon and Simon screamed once the door closed. "She isn't my girlfriend. I dated her two years ago and she's a fucking psycho! Please I would never do that too Clary." They narrowed their eyes at me. "Hmm, I'm watching you." I sigh in relief.

CPOV~  
Lacy returned with a mischievous grin. "Someone's happy." Izzy said stepping out of the bathroom, into my room "Yeah, I talked to my mum, she is bringing over my little brother later." She walked to her room and continued to unpack. I was all done as well as Iz. "Oh Lordy." I muttered. Izzy's bed covers were pink, same as her: pillows, sheets, extra blanket, trunk, and slippers. "Whatcha think?" I shrugged. "I love it Iz." Lacy pipped. "See, it isn't bad, Clary." I scowled. "I never said it was, I just shrugged. You know I don't like pink." She huffed and rolled her eyes.  
What is up with her?

"Knock knock." Jace, Si, Seb, Kyle, and Jon came into our room. Jace stopped in his tracks when he saw Lacy in the room. "Lacy?" She smiled. "Hi Jace." She bit her lip "seductively". Jace walked over too me and wrapped his arms around my waist and peck my lips. "What's wrong?" I sighed. "To much pink!" I pointed to Iz and her things. "That's not even the half of it." I gap at him. "There's more?" He nodded. "I won't survive." He leaned into kiss my cheek, but Jon had interfered. "I let it slip once, but not again." I punched Jon's arm. "Ouch!" I smile evilly. "So where are you from, you don't sound like anywhere around here?" Lacy inquired. "Oh we're from,"  
"They're from the country side of California. Yeah, California." Jace had butted in. I turned and scowled. "Cool, well I best get going, see you later." Lacy left. "We are going to go clean up the room." Kyle said. "You've been here an hour and y'all already made a mess?" I asked. "Yes, that's what they do everywhere they go." Alec cut in. I nodded. "Tour of the school." Jon and Simon left. Iz went with Simon and I was left with Jace. He smirked at me then went in for a kiss.  
I pushed him away and went back to folding my clothes. "What's the matter?" I pushed his hands off my waist again. I went into the living room part of the dorm house. The dorm house had a kitchen, living room, and three bedrooms. It was like an apartment. It wasn't exactly gigantic but it was pretty spacious.  
Jace followed me. "Babe, what's wrong, what'd I do?" I turns and faces him. "Are you even' serious?" He shrugged.

"I honestly don't know what's wrong, was it something I did or said?" I gapped at him. "How many people have you told that I'm a from Tennessee not the country side California shit?" I place my hands on the island. "Only Seb and Kyle." He said barley in a whisper. "_Just_ Kyle and Seb?" He nodded. "What's wrong?" I laughed lowly. "I shouldn't have to tell you'."  
"Uh, yeah you should. You can't be mad at me for nothing." I scoff and rolled my eyes. "Leave and don't come back till you figure it out." He sighed and did as I said.

JPOV~  
I walked back to my dorm house and plopped down on my bed in my room. I rubbed my face. What happened?  
"Dude, we're in!" Simon shouted. He came in and opened my door, Izzy and him looked at me. " I thought Jon was here. Weren't you' with Clary?" I shrugged. "After you left she was just randomly pissed off." I though my head back on the bed. "Maybe Lacy told Clary about the kiss." "_What?!_" Iz shouts. "Iz, babe, Lacy came in and kissed Jace. He kicked her out though. It wasn't him or else I would've cut his balls off already, more or less from Jon." Izzy's blood-red faces cooled. "Fine, I don't know if she told her. I was in the bathroom when she got back and when I came out you were there." I nodded.  
"I'm going to apologize." I muttered and went to Clary's front door.

CPOV~  
I sat on the couch in sweats watching tv. "Clary, open up?" It was Jace. "Yes?" I stood in the door way. "I'm sorry, it was never my intention to kiss Lacy." I choked back tears. "You what?"  
"That...that wasn't what you were mad about?" I shook my head low. "Bye Jace." I slammed the door in his face and sat on the couch.  
"_I would not cry, I would not cry, I would not cry over that boy."_ I repeated in my head. But no matter how many times though and said, I couldn't hold it in.  
Lacy...was right. All I was to him, was a slut.

JONPOV~  
"Little sister!" I knocked on Clary's door. No answer? I took out the spare key Izzy gave me too their dorm house just incase. I went in and in the living room Clary laid on the couch, face tear-stained and blotchy. I picked her up and moved her too her room and sat her on her bed.  
I rushed to my room and burst in trying to find Jace. "Hey man." Jace casually said. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted and proceeded to slam Jace into the wall. "What did I do?!"  
"I found Clary on the couch, she cried herself to sleep. Know anything about that?!" He sighed. I put him down. "You have two seconds to explain before I beat the absolute shit out of you."  
"After you guys left she got mad about something. I talk to Simon, we came too a conclusion that Lacy told Clary about the kiss. I went to apologize and when I told her why I was sorry she looked horrid. Instead of making things better they got worse."

I fumed. "Where is my damn brother?" He points to Simons room. I opened his door. Iz on too of Simon making out shirtless and her jeans were off. Si was shirtless as well. "Wow!" I shielded my eyes. "Learn to knock." Simon said. Iz had fallen off the bed and onto the floor closest to the wall opposite of the door. "Sorry, but we got a problem." He had out his shirt back on and Iz was fully dressed, thank you Lord. "What?"  
"It's Clary, that wasn't what she was ticked at Jace for." "Shit." He cursed. "Yeah, I found that she cried herself too sleep on y'all's couch."  
"Oh geez." Iz said. "Yep."


	10. Not Something I'm Not

CPOV~  
I woke in my bed. My nose was stopped up and my eyes still felt heavy. I got up,I peared into Izzy's room she was missing, but Lacy was still in her room, sound asleep with a smile on her face. "She was right." I whispered sadly. I walked to the kitchen and started breakfast . "Morning." Lacy came in her hair was perfect. Not a strand out if place? "What are you making?" "Bacon and pancakes, you want some?" She gave me a twisted look. "Pancakes are fat and bacon is even more fattening." I popped my hip out with my hand on it. "Hm, no wonder..."

"No wonder what?" She shrugged. "I'm just saying you aren't like the other girls he's dated: like they're sexy, let skin show, dress better. Like me." She smiled. "Yeah, your right. I'm just haven't ever dated nor have I ever dressed like y'all here." She smiled and nodded. "Do you wanna makeover?" "Really?" Should I? It could be a trick, she does want Jace...but then again he did kiss her, that's what he's use to. Right? "Yeah, I know he kissed me and it's a little awkward, but I would love to help you." "Sure why not." I turned the stove off and she pulled me into her room.

Two hours later it was eight o'clock. "Just in time for our first hour." Se was dressed and ready as well. I looked in the mirror. My freckles were gone, I looked my age, I was hot. Lacy dressed me in a black pencil skirt, grey tank-top that was low-cut, and grey wedges. Lacy was dressed in a tight dress with flowers in it and black pumps. "Let's go." I took one last look, I looked as if I had curves and boobs. Wow.

I shook out if my trance and followed her to the living room. Izzy was back with Simon and Jon. They all were dressed and sitting on the couch. "Oh you must be one of Lacy's friends, have y'all see a short freckles red-head, she's our sister." Jon said. "Jon, I'm right here." His and Simons eyes bugged out. "Clary?" I nodded. "You guys like?" They shook their heads frantically. "No, you look like a whore!" Jon shouted. "Well, I think see loose like an actual girl, it's nice." Lacy said. I smiled and straightened my posture. "Bye." I grabbed my bags; Lacy and I walked out with our heads held high. We walked to our first hour. "We forgot breakfast." She laughed. "Try and loose the accent and we will eat at lunch." I nodded and pursed my lips. "What's for  
lunch?" "Probably sandwiches or salads." I nodded slightly. "I have science first hour and so do you, we can walk together."  
"Okay."  
"Try to act more perky." I nodded.  
"Good, let's go we don't want to be late." We sped walked to class.

IPOV~  
"Something's up, yesterday she was like destroyed by what happened!" Simon screamed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. "It'll be okay, it's probably Lacy's doings." Jon let out a sigh. "Let's see what "Jacey" thinks of what's he's done." We stalked to first period quickly.  
Oh Clary what have you done?

CPOV~  
Lunch finally came and Lacy bought us salads. We sat at the table with Izzy, Si, and Jon. I can't wait for Jace to see me. He rounds the table and sits across from me. "Who the hell are you? Are you one of Lacy's slutty friends?" I shot out of my chair and hurried back to my dorm.

JPOV~  
Some chick was sitting across from me. She was probably one of the sluttiest girls I've ever met. "Who the hell are you? Are you one of Lacy's slutty friends?" She looked as if she was slapped across the face. She shot out of her chair and hurried out the cafeteria. "What, what'd I do?" I shrugged. Izzy sighed. "Jace, that was Clary? "No, she isn't some whore." Jon nodded. "That's her, we came in with Izzy this morning and that's what she looked like." Lacy got up. "I'm going to fix this." She stopped out.

LPOV~  
I smirked at what had been done.

CPOV~  
I cried again, again, and again. I cried because I wasn't what he wanted. It always came back to him. I sat on y bed and looked at the clock. I've missed fifth and sixth hour. I'll just say I was feeling queasy. "Clary?" It was Lacy. "Go away." Nobody bothered me for hours. "Get up." It was Iz. "No." I mumbled with my face in the pillow. I'm so glad my makeup was water free. "Fine!" She shouted, walked out, then somebody else came in. "Get out." I said again. It was him. He sat on the bed. "That's not happening, red."  
"Don't call me that." I spat. "Fine, just tell me what's this about." I shook my head. "Please?" I sighed. "You lied and told everyone I was a California girl, like I was some trophy, you are embarrassed from where I am. You can't accept that, I knew you wouldn't but I didn't think you would lie. And second you kissed Lacy, my roommate, behind my back. How can I trust you again knowing you've done something? And third I'm not like them girls you always date, I'm not skinny enough, I look like a freakin' ten year old. I knew you was ashamed of me in public, but I just never thought it hurt this much." I started to sob again. "Just go." I said. "Clary..."

"Please just leave." And he did.

LPOV~

Jace came out of Clary's room. "This is so freaking messed up." He muttered. I smiled in my mind. "Come back with dinner and see if she'll talk." Simon suggested. "I'll go try and talk with her." Jon said. He got up and walked to her room.

This was so worth it.


	11. Bitch Did What!

"GO AWAY!" I cried out. The locked was picked and the door shut, Jon followed in. "Come on little sis, this is just a phase." I looked up at him. "A phase!? Jon I knew he would be different here...here were he was raised, I knew he would through me aside like' dirt, but I never imagined him going for another girl that I ain't." I shoved my blotchy-red face into the cotton pillow and case. He rubbed my back. "Clare, he loves you, he never meant to hurt you." I scoffed.

"I changed for him, he never accepted me and I didn't follow my gut, of course you would stick up for him!" He looked taken back, hurt of what I said. "Clary, Lacy kissed Jace, she set you up on this little fail. About the "where I was born an' raised" I can't help you there'." I looked at my brother. "Bitch." I muttered. "Yeah, now I've got to go." He left the room and someone else came in. "Clare?" Jace, it was Jace. He rubbed my back. "Babe, I'm sorry, I didn't know it would upset you." I pulled my head out the pillow and looked up at him. "It's ok." I muttered. "Your not a slut either." He kissed my cheek. "I love you." He said. "I love you too, I'm sorry for overreacten'." I rolled on my back and he lay next to me. I cuddled to his chest. "You are mine, only mine. And I'm only yours." I smiled and nodded, not being able to sum up words. "Clean up, and lers watch a movie." I nodded again. I pecked his lips and he walked out.

Lacy came in again. "Bitch." I said. "Excuse me?" I smirked. "You heard me. I know whatcha' did, nothing can get him for yerself." She huffed and walked out. I washed my face and then I heard noises. "Lacy enough, I'm with Clary!"

"Come on, ginger is still cleaning up, let's have fun like we use to." I peered out side and round the corner. Lacy sat on Kaces lap, just now, and stroked his face. "Lacy off or I'll push you off." I smiled to myself. _Told you. _She tried to give him a lap dance but he pushed her off. He stood to walk away but she pushed him on his back and rubbed him through his pants. That's enough shit! "Lacy off!" I yelled. "No, I know he likes it!" She grinder their hips and Jace shoved her away. I grabbed her by the arm and drug her anorexic ass out the door and locked it. "I'm callin' the headmaster to reasign the slut." He laughed and hugged me from behind. "Hmm, fiesty, such a turn on." He whispered into my ear and kissed down my' neck. He lead us to the couch and laid ontop of me. His he's laid on my' chest and was turned to the tv. I grabbed tge remote from behind me and started the movie.

* * *

**_I know short Sorry though. Lot on my plate and I promise I will update soon. If you want something to happen or an idea you would like to see in "Country Girl", please PM me. Thanks ㈳3_**

**_-Angles13_**


	12. All I Want for Christmas is You

Months went on, it was the end of the first semester and Lacy had yet to bother them still.

"So, we're going back to our mansion for Christmas. You in?" Jace asked me. I nodded. "Sure, I'd love to spend Christmas with Maryse an' Robert." I smiled. "Good, cause I have a great present for you." I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really, city boy?"

"Yup, country girl."

"And I have for you. It's probably better." I said.

JPOV~

Damn, what could it be?!

_Couple days later (2 days till Christmas)..._

CPOV~

"Clary, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, like you don't really need this for the first time." Izzy said. "I'm sure, I'ma big girl now, Iz."

"Ok, let's find something sexy." She smiled at me.

JPOV~

"you got my sister a ring?" Simon asked. "It's a promise ring, brah."

"Don't call me that, you died blonde wanna be goth." "Both of y'all shut the hell up." Jon screamed. "So, you wanna talk?" "I want permission, to give it too her." "Ok."

"You have out permission." I nodded. "Oh, and Simon?"

"Yes?"

"I'm naturally blonde." I smirked and ran out of the room.

_Christmas Eve... _

we were opening presents.

Max got: Magna books, and video games.

Clary got: Art supplies, some clothes and new boots.

Jon and Simon got: Boots, football and both, new gloves.

Iz got: new shoes, clothes, jewelry, and makeup.

Alec got: a new football and gloves, and some jeans. The same as me.

Simon pulled out a ring, "I asked Alec cause he's nice." I scowled at him. I then gave mine to Clary. When she accepted I kissed her hard on the lips. She pulled away and kissed my ear. "Your presents upstairs." She whispered and kissed my ear again. "Eww, PDA!" Max yelled. "Where'd you learn that?" I asked. "I'm ten, not two." We all laughed.

CPOV~

Maryse and Robert went to a party while Izzy, Simon, and Jonathan went to a club and Max went along with Maryse and Robert.

"So, it's just us?" Asked Jace. "hmm, yeah." I whispered in his ear. "You said I have another present?" He asked. "Yes, go wait in your room." I kissed his neck.

I went to Izzy's room, and grabbed what we bought at the mall. God this is nerve recking. JPOV- "I sat on the bed shirtless, hearing the door open, I sat up. Clary, in a black Teddy. 


	13. Run!

clary sat up slowly and covered herself with the sheets of the bed. "morning babe." Jace mumbled, kissing up Clarys neck to her shoulder. "Wanna go for round like eight?" Clary hit Jace softly on the chest. "I love you." Jace cooed. "I love you too."

Jace pulled me over, where I sat on his stomach. He pressed his face into Clary's naked chest and sucked. She let out gasped when his erection sprung. "Hey, eww!" someone cried from the door. "Max, get out."

"Fine, what are you doing?" he asked. "We are talking." Clary said simply. "Are you sure, cause what Izzy explained to me this looks like sex." Jace's eyes go big. max leaves and Clary chuckles. "So much for the last innocent mind in this house."

JPOV-

Clary went downstairs with Max while I went to talk to Isabelle. "Isabelle, why did you corrupt Max's mind, with what sex is?" She shrugged. "You and Alec, did the same thing to me when I was ten." She shrugged. "Yeah bur if you haven't noticed Alec and I are assholes most of the time." She nodded. "I know, I'm glad you see it too."

"Whatever, Iz."

I walked down to the kitchen where Santa shaped pancakes where on the table. "Morning babe." I kissed Clary's temple.

"So, Jace, enjoy you Christmas present?" Maryse said. "Maryse." I hissed her and Robert chuckle. "What was it? I walked in and they were having sex." Max chimed. Maryse dropped a plate and Robert spit his coffee out. Jon and Si fell out of the seat. Alec just laughed. Maryse shot me a look. "Isabelle told him." I said quickly. "Bye the angle that girl.." Maryse said under her breath. Clary's cheeks hot red with embarrassment. Jon and Simon's red with anger. Shit!

They got up from the floor and stocked towards me. I got up and ran. They chassed me through the house to the back yard and...


	14. Christmas

...

I tripped on the sleet on the porch, Jon and Simon, tower over me. "Hey, my pals, best friends..." I said.

"Simon, Jon, Stop!" Clary screamed. "You' got lucky, boy." They walked off. Two voices are loud with laughter. I look behind me and Clary and max are laughing. "Hey!" I pouted. I got up and stalked towards Clary. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder spinning around. "Jace!" She screamed. "No messing with me babe." I laughed out.

?POV-

"When will she leave?"

"I don't know, soon though. You can have him and I her." I said. "Better hurry, your whore needs to go." She mumbled.

"It's going to be extremely hard considering they are promised to each other, by choice, I may add." She shrugged. "Once he's out we are in." She laughed.

CPOV-

Best Christmas ever, Jace and I headed out to Sebastian's house, when a car pulled in front and we crash.


End file.
